Pure
by Lenore's Tears
Summary: La ironía de ser un ejemplo de moral y ética siempre están en su diario vivir, sin embargo, los gritos de, a su parecer, aquellos que contaminan la tierra son su melodía perfecta. [El año de la abundancia]


Grandioso día o buena luna criaturitas de Craig. Me da mucho gusto venir con mis compañeras de nuevo con una actividad que avivará un poco el fandom. Pronto se cumplirá un año del primer reto que hicimos las brujas del Aquelarre, sin embargo en esta nueva vuelta al sol que nos acompaña, quisimos hacer las cosas diferentes. Ya no solo limitándonos entre nosotras, sino también incitándolos a participar a todos ustedes.

 **"El año de la abundancia"** , una actividad nueva planteada por nosotras para darnos el lujo de publicar ya sea one-shots o drabbles cada mes con una variedad de temas selectos. Si gustan leer más y apuntarse, sean bienvenidos. Encontrarán la información completa en la página de las **Ｐｏｗｅｒ** **Ｐｕｆｆ** o de **Domina Mortem** en Facebook.

Espero que se animen, pues seamos honestos, nuestra sociedad latina ha estado muy inactiva y aunque entiendo que todos tenemos una vida más allá de la plataforma, no está de más colaborar de vez en cuando en este hobbie que nos trae felicidad.

 **Enero:** One-shot.

 **Temática:** Racismo

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la caritura pertencen a Craig McCracken, yo solo los uso para brindarnos un poco de diversión.

* * *

 **Pure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sangre sale a borbotones ante cada flagelación. La curvatura de sus labios va hacia arriba y se ensanchan al golpear sin cesar la carne ya expuesta a la intemperie. Sigue manteniendo esa sonrisa vacía que trae implícitas emociones. La fuerza de sus brazos deja en claro quién es el individuo que manda en esa casa. Los alaridos han cesado, sin embargo, la rabia no. Continúa riendo por lo que hace sin una pizca de pudor, ignorando completamente a las personas que miran con horror su acto de apertura. Porque para aquellos que presencian la profanación al inerte cadáver atado en un árbol mientras recibe latigazos, saben que solo es el comienzo de otro día con muchos más óbitos.

Ella no buscaba lastimar a esa estúpida niña al principio, por el contrario, hoy su solidaridad estaba a flote, le daría una ración extra de gusanos a su persona y al resto de esas artimañas si lograba dejar su cabello en un extravagante peinado digno de una coronación, no obstante la inutilidad de la menor al jalarlo levemente causó tanta rabia en su ser que no pudo perdonarla a pesar de sus ruegos. Aun cuando se les da un hogar y alimento, los ignorantes no podían hacer nada bien. Inexcusable se dijo así como le dijo a la muchacha con anticipación para luego mandar a que la amarraran a un sauce a recibir su castigo.

Para nadie es un secreto que Princesa Morbucks adora provocar represalias a sus trabajadores.

Se detiene.

No por gusto o cansancio, no. Se contiene por los prontos acaudalados ciudadanos que llegarán en solo horas a su morada. Ordena que tomen su sangre y se la lleven a sus aposentos con un poco de vino tinto antes de sepultar a la occisa joven de 12 años en el jardín sin dar pista. No mira a nadie más, prosigue su camino a los adentros de la inmensa mansión siendo acompañado por un felino oscuro. Un gato negro que permanece a su lado siempre y solo se despega cuando se encuentra con demasiada compañía cerca.

Apenas llega a la habitación principal y central de toda la casa, observa que inmediatamente sus sirvientes han cumplido su mandato. Les convenía si no querían terminar como su última víctima.

Se posa frente al espejo, mira su rostro y sonríe al contemplar su belleza. Su cabello rulado, abundante y fino destaca entre todas las damiselas y ni hablar de su encanto natural para entablar conversación. Se peina y busca entre todas sus vestimentas un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión, pero antes de ponérselo, regresa su mirada al espejo y toma la copa con vino para degustar su sabor. Algunas gotas quedan cerca de la comisura de sus labios, mas pasa su dedo con elegancia para quitarlas. Observa la sangre que hay en un tarro y con una de sus finas brochas toma la cantidad suficiente para pasarla por todo su rostro. El resto se lo da beber a Serafin que animado comienza a beberla.

Ella sonríe con verdadera felicidad. Se alegra de sentir la plasma en su cara y no solo es dicha por saber que su rostro se embellece más, no; es verdadera gloria por cumplir de nuevo los deseos del Señor. Un sacrificio en su honor. Ni los cantos de los pájaros anunciando el alba le dan la sensación que experimenta ese momento.

Suena contradictorio, no obstante el creador dijo: "Todo mal trae un bien". Y Princesa justifica la creencia al notar los bastantes beneficios que trae la sangre de los impuros a su piel. Aprovecha la viveza del líquido carmesí en su pureza. Porque la pelirroja es virtuosa ante los ojos de Yahve. Impía de sueños y esperanzas; emprendedora de la ética y la moral ya que nació para brillar y aprender la sabiduría del altísimo. Por eso entiende que ese ganado de personas de diferente raza o pensamiento que amenaza la humanidad debe ser exterminado. Eso eran ellos. Contaminación visual que llegó desde la primera aparición de la muerte en los jardines del Edén.

La mayoría de los esclavos de esa mansión sufren por la falta de un miembro, quemaduras o azotes. Sus cicatrices son la evidencia de la sanación del cristo a sus indeseadas existencias Cada uno tiene un marca con la inicial P. Como un animal más. Tiene un cuarto donde hace y deshace con ellos. Los obliga hacer bastantes actividades para limpiarlos. A varios machos ha castrado y hembras las ha desollado y ha probado su carne. Con sus extremidades faltantes invoca al dios sanador para que le dé abundancia y hermosura.

Princesa se siente orgullosa sus riquezas, divinidad e inteligencia.

Pues aprendió con dureza a salir adelante ella sola ya que la muerte temprana de sus padres la dejó con una remuneración no tan sustanciosa. Tuvo que buscar por sus propios métodos la manera de sobrevivir.

Se casó dos veces. El recuerdo de sus antiguos esposos suele buscarla con el fin de hacerla sentir mal, no obstante, sabe que tenían bien merecida la muerte. Su primer amor, Brick: caballeroso, audaz, inteligente, pero con un defecto que no podía pasar en alto; era amable con las cucarachas de otro color. Por eso no dudó ni un segundo en envenenarlo y quedarse con sus bienes. El segundo, Boomer: romántico así como salvaje, todo un hombre de negocios; un maldito infiel del que no se arrepintió en apuñalar varias veces y derrochar su fortuna sin control.

Termina de arreglarse y se dispone a recibir a sus allegados al gran festín.

El hogar no escatima en lujos. Cada invitado que va asistiendo a la gigante hacienda no puede ignorar los detalles que lo rodean. Demuestra desde la entrada la gran plantación de caña que ha mantenido a la viuda en la cima de esa industria. Los portones y rejas deslumbran en hierro forjado. Adentro la madera traída de Francia resplandece. El mobiliario italiano de igual forma destaca por sus colores extravagantes, y no olvidemos de las alfombras persas que hay en el lugar. Empresarios, economistas, políticos, ninguno de ellos se pierde las inigualables fiestas de Morbucks.

A Princesa siempre le ha encantado consentir a sus visitantes así como también presumirles en la cara todos los beneficios de los cuales goza solamente ella.

Los banquetes son categorizados como los mejores de la ciudad, siendo todos ignorantes que la carne proviene de aquellos que no merecen compasión.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Infinitas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Cuando los temas definitivos fuera elegidos, me emocioné mucho con esta temática ya que para ese entonces estaba viendo American Horror Story. Aunque no es mi series favoritas en el momento, admito que me gusta rememorar un poco los buenos tiempo donde era feliz y no lo sabía (?). El fin de este relato es que la serie me brindó a uno de los personajes para escribir este pequeño one-shot, porque sí, iba a ser un drabble, sin embargo las palabras me ganaron de nuevo. Para quienes aun desconocen de quién hablo, Madame Lalaurie fue la que me inspiró a escribir de esto y bueno, no solo ella, también Annie Palmer, la bruja blanca de Rose hall.

Además quería agregar que en un principio queríamos plantear que en cada historia podrían mostrarnos la canción, si es que tienen una, que los haya entusiasmado, pero la distraída de Mortem olvidó decirlo (Ay Mortem) *le tira una chancla*. De todas formas queda la invitación cuando deseen usar un soundtrack.

En mi caso, acompañé mis letras con la sonata **Nisi Dominus - Cum Dederit** de Vivaldi.

Ya me alargué xD.

¡Nos estamos leyendo en el averno criaturas!

Bye, Bye!


End file.
